Hipnotism
by Midnightmadness7
Summary: Zero has been thinking about some thoughts, and Kaname must do what he can to stop him.


Hello guys! So, I plan on keeping this as a one shot. But, I mean, if anyone wants me to continue, then I'll more than happily do so! However, if not, then I'll just work on my next fic! Haha. Anyway, This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first one I'm publishing. So, please let me know any good or bad thoughts, any errors, and your feelings!

Finally, as a warning, there are some sensitive subjects in here. So, you were warned, and I hope no one is offended by it. Well, onwards! Enjoy!

Beat.

Zero felt blood rushing through his body. His heartrate was increasing to worrying levels, and perspiration lined his forehead, making the hair stick to it. His throat was incredibly dry, making his hunger drive even more. He was shaking, and couldn't move from his fetal position on the rough carpet of his room.

He looked over at the clock: 1 AM. Damn.

He wrapped his arms around his body, trying to calm himself. The bottle of blood pills had tipped over at some point, so they were spilt on the floor. Zero shakily leaned over and grabbed a few, popping them in his mouth, already feeling his body reject it. He clambered to the bathroom, bumping into the desk and stepping on small objects on the floor along the way.

He staggered to the sink, and spat out the blood tablets. When he looked up at his reflection, he could barely recognize himself. He was much thinner, and had lost some of his muscular build over these past few weeks. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and he was pale. Well, that wasn't any different than usual, but he looked sickly pale to the point where you could trace the blue veins under his skin because they were so prominent.

Zero looked away, feeling queasy at his own reflection. He wasn't himself anymore.

"I want to die."

Zero had told Kaname that once. It didn't end well. Actually, Zero didn't know if it did. He couldn't remember. He honestly had trouble remembering even telling him that once. The night was very foggy to him, and Kaname simply gave the explanation of, "You fell asleep straight after feeding." Prick.

At first, Zero had accepted it, but then he slowly started to get these feelings of unhappiness, and of loneliness and uselessness, and he sort of remembered him telling Kaname that one night. Zero scrunched his eyes shut, for he began to get a headache thinking about it. That had been happening a lot lately, too.

He was supposed to go to Kaname's quarters last night for feeding, but he had been too pissed off and too tired to even bother doing so after his rounds. That probably annoyed Kaname, which sort of made Zero happy, anyway.

Zero turned on the faucet and splashed cool water onto his face. He moaned as his stomach lurched in pain. His head was throbbing now and his muscles were very tense.

Zero thought about how easy it would be for him to end it all. He had the Bloody Rose, and that could probably do the job. He sunk down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. If he did, everyone would be better off. He wouldn't have to bother Kaname with the blood, Yuki would be much safer, Cross wouldn't have to worry about all the issues with a Vampire-Vampire Hunter issues, Yagari… Well, that was a whole different story, but he would be better off without him now. Zero felt useless. He felt like a burden to everyone around him, and he was so alone, with no one to talk to.

Zero cried out in pain again, this time swearing out loud, despite the hour.

Beat.

Kaname sighed, putting down his pen for the third time in the past ten minutes. He was sitting at his desk in his study, which consisted of his desk, a few chairs, some book shelves, and that was pretty much it. Very bland and simple, but it did the job. Takuma had inhabited one of the chairs, leafing through one of his manga happily, but when he heard Kaname put down his pen again, he looked over questioningly.

"Is something the matter, Kaname-sama?" Takuma asked gently, putting a mark in his book as to not lose his place.

Kaname was rubbing his neck, feeling a pain that was tugging him. "No, I think I'm just getting a headache," Kaname lied easily, not really wanting to tell anyone his situation.

"Ah. Perhaps you need some fresh air. Would you like to go on a walk? I could join you!" Takuma was probably rather antsy. Kaname had asked him to keep him company, for he had some important paperwork that needed done, and enjoyed the peaceful company of the kind man. However, it had taken a little longer than expected because of Kaname's distractedness towards this pain in his neck.

 _Zero must be hungry._ Kaname furrowed his brow, thinking hard. Zero was supposed to come to him the previous night, but that hadn't happened, which irked Kaname.

"Thank you, Takuma. However, I think I will go by myself." Kaname stood from his desk, and Takuma stood and bowed as Kaname left the room. Kaname briskly walked towards the entrance, his destination in mind.

Beat.

Zero was sitting on the ground, trying to focus on everything but this painful bloodlust. His body was aching, and his fangs were elongated, begging for flesh to pierce. Zero had a thin layer of sweat, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a few short knocks on the door. He was too distressed to even realize Kaname was walking towards his room.

Zero didn't bother telling him to come in, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get the door for him. Kaname took the initiative and unlocked the door and walked in, shutting it and locking it behind him. Zero felt like he swallowed an ice cube, and he was feeling rather tense at Kaname walking towards him.

"You were supposed to come to me last night," Kaname stated, looking down at Zero's ill figure.

"Please… Just kill me, Kaname." Zero croaked, ignoring what Kaname said. Kaname stood there, shocked.

"Zero, you need to feed. You shouldn't say things like that." Kaname murmured, unbuttoning his shirt. His exposed collar was enough to snap Zero out of his stubborn nature, as per usual. Kaname sat down on the bed, as did Zero, and he was gasping for air, needing to be fed.

Zero hung over Kaname's neck, and his hot breath was making Kaname shiver a bit. Not that he would ever admit to that. He didn't even wince as Zero bit down into his neck.

Zero groaned as he bit, feeling the blood go down his throat. He immediately felt relief, drinking in more and more of the sweet blood. He grabbed onto Kaname's shoulder tightly with a hand, and Kaname loosely hung his fingers in Zero's silver locks.

Zero continued drinking until he was done, and at that point, he pulled away from Kaname and frowned at him. Kaname pulled out a handkerchief, wiping all the excess blood. Zero sat on the bed as Kaname got up. Kaname stood in front of him, locking eyes with him.

"Zero, look at me." Zero did, unsure of what Kaname was doing. "You don't want to die."

Zero's eyes widened, filled with shock and hatred, and spoke, "Yes, I do. I'm a burden. "

"No, you don't. You're not a burden. You wish to live." He locked eyes with Zero, making sure to not blink at all. Zero's eyes were drooping slightly, and he started to relax a little.

"I don't want to die. I wish to live." Zero mumbled, his eyes now very hazy.

"Good," said Kaname. "Go to sleep, and forget about all of those thoughts." He commanded it, and Zero had to obey.

Kaname hated doing it. He hated it so much. But he had no other way of getting Zero to listen to him, and to rid of the suicidal thoughts. Zero had fallen asleep sitting up, so Kaname laid him down and turned off the light before stopping at the door to look at the sleeping boy.

"I'm sorry, Zero. Forgive me."

FIN

So, what did you guys think? Be sure to let me know your thoughts! Thank you very very much for reading this. It means a lot to me. I love you all!


End file.
